Equals Steam
by Matuska
Summary: Axel wonders why he's even in The Organization. characters are not mine. duhr. only my second story to go online, so be gentle. AkuDemy. don't like gayness? go away.
1. Lazily

When Roxas left, Axel... to say the least, was devastated. They had been best friends, Axel always said, and he just left. It seemed to the both of them that no one cared. Xemnas only told Axel to eliminate emotion from his thoughts. After all, they weren't supposed to be able to feel them... but Xemnas was a tightass. Axel didn't care what he said. Though despite what Axel thought, there was someone else that cared. That someone was Demyx. Axel realized this soon after Roxas left, and they became much closer, though they had been buddies before. Everyone else in The Organization wasn't worth befriending. "Asses." ...at least, that's what Axel thought.

"Axel... don't be so mean. Luxord, Xigbar, and Marluxia can be fun sometimes, right?" Demyx always tried to be positive.

"hmph..." Axel was always bitter towards the other members ever since they're less-than-heartwarming reaction to Roxas' departure from the group. Today was a day like many others, where The Organization was quietly inhabiting the castle, mostly researching, while some lazed about. 'Some' meaning mostly Axel and Demyx. They were sitting in Axel's room, because it was starting to get chilly outside, but it was never cold in Axel's room, of course. Demyx didn't really like the cold, Axel didn't care either way, and they were bored. So they were sitting in bedroom eight, keeping warm. Axel was sitting on his bed, and Demyx was sitting on the floor, enjoying a red lava lamp. Axel looked up from the magazine full of bikini-clad girls, completely uninterested... and he was done with trying to look interested in it.

"I love these cute lava lamps you have, Axel. They're warm and... blobby" Demyx commented, looking at his friend with a smile. Axel nodded and shifted a bit, then counted the numerous other lava lamps he had scattered about his room.

"Do you want one or something? I have... six, seven, eight... nine of 'em"

"Reallyyy? Yay! I would love one in my room." Demyx's eyes lit up,"Could I have the blue one over there?" he pointed to a small one on a shelf above Axel's bed.

Sure, go ahead and take it before you forget, I know you will."

Demyx took no offense to that, for he knew it was true. He hopped up and climbed onto Axel's bed and attempted to stand on it, reaching for the lamp. "Uhh..." Axel started, "it's hot..." he reached for the plug, which was on the wall behind his bed.

"Oh! Oww! Fuck I didn't think of that!" Demyx flailed his hand about and flopped down onto the bed beside his friend. "Owwies... stupid burn..."

Axel repressed a smirk. Demyx was always cute, he thought, but even cuter when he was pouting. Not that Demyx knew he thought that... but he did. Even before Roxas was gone, this wildly redheaded guy always thought that little Demyx was cute. "Let me get it." he said, standing up and grabbing the still hot lamp, and stepped off the bed. "Come on, let's see where you want it to go. You alright?

Demyx nodded and slid off the bed, following Axel into bedroom number nine, his room. "Can you put it on that side table next to my bed?" he said, feeling silly that he couldn't do it himself. Axel nodded and placed the lamp on the table requested. Demyx bent to dig around behind the side table, mumbling about how he needed to clean up some, and plugged in his new lamp. Of course, Axel took the opportunity to look at his butt, though he didn't quite realize it.

Finished with the plug, Demyx smiled at his new blue lava lamp. He was quite happy with it, so he spun around and went to give Axel a big hug, but paused instead. 'Axe?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, never mind. You looked dazed for a second there."

Axel had mastered the art of holding back blushes by now. He shrugged and turned, "Let's go back into my room." 

"Kay."

It was around seven p.m. when Axel glanced at the clock by his bed. They had been doing absolutely nothing all day. Usually they were asked to do something for The Organization during the day, but sometimes they weren't. The castle was huge, and everyone had been researching, plotting, and listening to Xemnas lecture for so long... when would they actually DO something? Axel was starting to wonder why he was even in The Organization. Didn't he feel emotions already...? 'I don't want power. I can feel. But what would I do? Demyx wouldn't want to come with me, right?' he thought silently to himself. He convinced himself that he couldn't just leave by himself. Not like Roxas. Not after Roxas.

Axel was shaken out of his thoughts by Demyx sneezing. "s'cuze me." he murmured, knee-deep in a game of tetris on a small handheld gadget he found among Axel's scattered belongings. 

'So... bored...' Axel thought lazily. He looked down at Demyx, who was once again sitting on the floor. Why didn't he sit on the beanbag? 'Oh... it's got crap all on it...' he corrected himself. 'He could just sit on the bed...' Axel wished he would. But maybe it would just be weird, weird to Demyx, anyways. Oh well.


	2. Never

Matuska says: sorry the last one had no author's note. i uhh... forgot. lol. okay, sorry for the mistake with spacing, it should be fixed now. please please please review! i get so motivated to continue writing when i get them :D on to the story!

Axel had drifted off a while ago. Demyx, having just broken out of his tetris coma, stood up, listening to his friend's soft, steady breathing. He didn't snore. It was soothing. Demyx watched his sleeping friend for a few moments before glancing at the clock. It was nine... he should go to his own room and fall asleep from boredom, too. There was nothing better to do. But he was reluctant to leave Axel. 'I wish I could just... curl up next to him...' he thought, 'but that would never, never happen.' It was one thing this happy-go-lucky blonde couldn't keep positive. He had it carved into his head that Axel would find his secret for him repulsive. Demyx preferred keeping Axel as a friend, with this secret, than ending up not having him at all. He shuffled with a sigh out of Axel's room and into his own, and plopped down onto his waterbed. He closed his eyes and let the water slush around underneath him, adjusting to the new weight on the water. Within minutes, he was fast sleep.

Axel woke up suddenly, as he often did. He sat up and looked at his clock, it was two a.m. Sighing, Axel knew Demyx had gone to his own room and fallen asleep by now. He laid back down and closed his eyes again, hoping morning would come later than sooner. It would only be another day of painfully boring events...

Only a few hours later, there was a loud, rude knocking on both Axel and Demyx's doors, then, almost simultaneously, their doors were opened without waiting for a response. "Number One wishes to hold a meeting. Awaken." Vexen at Demyx's door, and Saix at Axel's.

"Ass-kiss..." the fiery redhead hissed quietly to himself as he dragged himself out of bed. Saix didn't hear, for he and Vexen had already vanished into a plume of dark, angry smoke. By the time Axel managed to find his Organization coat strewn on his floor, Demyx came and stood in Axel's doorway, already ready to accompany him to the meeting table downstairs. They preferred to walk than to poof there, really. They were in no rush to be lectured at by Mr. Mansex. "Morning Dem." Axel said groggily, and the blonde responded with a small smile and a nod. After carelessly pulling on and zipping up his coat, Axel ran a hand through his untamed spiky hair and started the walk out of the room and towards their destination, Demyx trailing a few feet behind.

"Blahh, Kingdom Hearts" it seemed Xemnas said as they arrived in the meeting room. Just as they thought, it was another boring rant about Kingdom Hearts from him. Xigbar gave Axel a 'yes, we have to just live through it so he'll shut up for a while' kind of look, and they both sat down in their numbered seats. Xemnas commented on their being late, and continued. Axel hardly noticed. Demyx murmured an apology, though he only wanted to be nice. He didn't really mean it and Xemnas wasn't stupid, he knew it. But he carried on with his lecture, despite this.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Axel tapped his foot, getting impatient. Wouldn't you? Actually, he had been feeling impatient for quite a while now, but had been able to remain sane by watching a dust bunny flap about, having gotten stuck to the heating vent on the ceiling. Finally, Xemnas paused, and looked satisfied. Was he done? "You are dismissed from the table." he said.

'Thank goodness.' everyone thought, except Saix. He could have even been sad to hear those words. However, everyone else was relieved. Even members of The Organization who cared about Kingdom Hearts didn't like those lectures. Everyone stood and began talking amongst each other.

"Quick, before he tries to get us to do something, lets go." Axel warned quietly to Demyx. The blonde nodded, and both vanished in The Organization's usual trademark fashion, to the hallway in front of bedrooms eight and nine. Axel looked over at his friend "Hangin with me, or do you have something else to do?"

"Not really," Demyx started, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Kay." Axel said as he opened to door to his room and entered, Demyx following close behind. Axel picked up the remote and turned his television on. Flopping down on his bed, the redhead flipped through some channels. Demyx glanced around and noticed that his sitting spot for watching t.v. was covered with even more stuff than usual. He frowned a bit, looking around some to see where else he could sit. There was more than enough room on the bed, but... what if Axel thought it was weird?

'Meh...' he thought to himself, obviously worried. Demyx noticed how he must have looked, and straightened himself out before Axel could notice. 'Why am I so worried?' Demyx decided that if Axel thought it weird, he'd say something... besides, they were like best friends now. I suppose you could say, after all this time, all of a sudden, this blonde felt like his previous caution on the subject was unnecessary. So, he plopped down on the bed beside Axel, attempting to seem casual. Of course, as we know, Axel noticed this unusual move from Demyx. Not that he minded it, so he continued flipping about, unsure of what he wanted to watch. Now, though, Axel was hardly interested in the television. He pretended not to notice, but now, he could feel his friend next to him. On his bed. Demyx let out a mental sigh of relief. Axel hadn't reacted. He was safe.

So he thought. Axel had always wondered if he'd ever get the chance to let Demyx know how he felt. 'My life is enough of a bitch without having to hold back emotions like this.' he thought. Maybe if he was lucky, his crush would return his affections and they could leave The Organization together. Axel closed his eyes and enjoyed the thought of such a wonderful thing happening. But it was only a fantasy... right? Sighing, he decided to at least try. He turned to the blonde sitting beside him, setting down the remote, and called quietly, "Demyx?"


	3. Heat

Demyx turned, just in time to look directly into bright green eyes that no longer hid any feeling. He had no time to say anything, or hardly react, because Axel knew he had to make this quick, in case his move was faced with rejection. Axel closed his eyes as his lips brushed against Demyx's, and for the first time in so long, both of them allowed themselves to blush.

As Axel pulled back from the moment, Demyx tried to pull himself together. "You..." he paused, trying to find the words to fit how he felt, "but... R-roxas."

Axel's eyes widened. "What?" he blurted out. Did Demyx have feelings for Roxas??

Demyx rephrased himself, "Uhm... what about Roxas?" Axel blinked, obviously still confused. "I thought... you... well, I thought you loved him!" Demyx's voice cracked, on the brink of tears. What if Axel just wanted a replacement for Roxas?

"What... no... ew!" Axel shook his head, "Roxas was my friend! I never felt like that about him..."

Demyx let himself go upon hearing this. He flung his arms around Axel, and half laughed out, "Oh my god!". Previously, he had always convinced himself that Axel had his heart set on the other blonde.

Unable to stop blushing now, Axel smiled and felt completely relieved. Demyx returned his feelings! Overwhelming joy swelled within them both. They knew nothing but eachother for now. Demyx smiled up at Axel now, their faces so close. Axel leaned forward and placed another shy kiss on his love's lips. Demyx flushed and pulled himself closer to Axel, feeling the redhead's amazing warmth pressed against his body for the first time. Axel took this hint and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms about Demyx's waist. Axel's thoughts raced in his head, he was kissing Demyx! Would there be anything to stop them from going further now? Would Demyx want that? 'Oh god.' he thought. The ideas in his head made him feel gradually hotter than he usually was, and Demyx felt his heat. 

Suddenly Axel felt something was wrong. He broke the kiss and looked into Demyx's eyes. He looked worried. Axel sniffed the air, and realized something was on fire. "Smell that?" he said quickly. "There's something on fire, but it's not in here."

Demyx sniffed but couldn't catch the scent. Axel's senses with anything that had to do with fire were much more acute than his, after all. "Is it in my room?" he said, wondering how far away it could possibly be. Both of them disappeared into black puffs of smoke, and into Demyx's room. They both gasped as smoke drowned them both. They needed to know where the fire was if the plan was to put it out, but neither could see. Good thing Demyx kept his floor clean, unlike Axel. Demyx could get to the door quickly, and the smoke poured out of the room and out through the vast expanse of the castle. Axel opened the window, and soon they spotted exactly where the flames were, which was on and around Demyx's bed. Axel yelled in the direction of the fire and whipped his arm out straight in front of him. Instantly, the flames went out. Demyx coughed, making his way back into the room. He gasped as he saw the remains of where he used to sleep. The sheets and pillows were long gone, and it seemed as if there was no mattress there at all, ever. The frame of the bed was also badly burnt, along with the carpet around the bed and his side table.

"Oh no..." Axel started, "look at your lava lamp." Demyx looked closer, and realized that the lamp had fallen off the table and broken. His hairspray had fallen with it, and burst in the heat, causing flames. "How did it all fall?" Axel questioned, looking over at Demyx.

"Something must have fallen from my shelf..." he said, and looked up at a shelf to the right side of his room. There was a lot of crap on it, so that was likely. "Xemnas is gonna kill me!" he realized, and he turned to face Axel.

"Hm..." the redhead thought, "well I won't let him do anything to you, i'm more worried about your living space! I hope there wasn't anything you'll miss near that fire...

Demyx shook his head, "Nah, I did like that lava lamp... but I have lots more hairspray and there wasn't really anything on my bed other than sheets and pillows."

"Oh. I'm used to having clothes and stuff all over mine... so i'd be pissed. Well, that's good i guess, that you keep yer stuff clean..." Axel paused for a moment as he realized something. "Wait... didn't you have a waterbed??"

"Whoa!" Demyx eyes widened, looking back at his burnt bed frame where his bed used to be. "I did! What the hell?"

In the next few minutes, the two were sitting at Axel's desk, where he kept his laptop. The whole castle was equipped with wi-fi, after all. They looked up the brand of mattress that Demyx had had, and sighed with relief upon finding their website. It wasn't a waterbed at all! The sight claimed that their beds were made to "feel just like a waterbed!" and were filled with a highly flammable gel-like substance. The two were glad, because now they knew they weren't crazy.

"Well... it DID feel just like a waterbed." Demyx laughed, and Axel smiled, glad that his love wasn't too disheartened by the incident. "Heh... well..." the blonde thought, "I hope I can find somewhere to sleep untill i'm able to fix up my room..." Then he blushed.

Axel smiled. "I wouldn't mind... if you stayed in my room for a while, I mean..." and Demyx smiled back.

Matuska says: alright! i got a few really inspiring reviews on chapter two, so i hope i get some more:D thanks everyone! i know my chapters have been a bit short, sorry! i'll try to bulk them up some :3


	4. Blush

Matuska says: i didn't plan that lava lamp incident from the beginning, in fact, i had written out the fact that his bed was a waterbed, and that it got burned up, THEN noticed that that would be very impossible. I'm glad i could cover that up nicely. lol, anyways... on to the story!

They both knew the dangers of showing any weakness to Xemnas. Especially some sort of personal weakness... something like a relationship. Even just a straight one would have him exploding with anger... they could see it now, "There is no room for your childish relationships here! Being attached to someone is a weakness!" and that sort of crap. What would the reaction to a homosexual relationship be like...? Most likely, predictably, much worse than what they imagined. So naturally, the two tried to keep it a secret. "Uhm... Number One?" Demyx said nervously after poofing to Xemnas' main office, where he could usually be found.

A bit startled to hear not-Saix's voice after the poofing sound, the silver-haired leader looked up from his papers. "Yes, Number Nine?"

Demyx stood in front of Xemnas' desk, staring down at an interesting little contraption he had on it. "My lava lamp fell over and set fire to my bed." Demyx paused for a moment, surprised not to see anger in Xemnas' eyes, "and... Axel said I could stay in his room until I can get mine fixed up."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "I thought I had note of it that your bed was in fact filled with water?" he was obviously not buying Demyx's completely factual story.

"I thought so too... it was actually this gel stuff... uhm, if you don't believe me, we could just go look..." the blonde was cut off by an uninterested raised hand.

"I believe you," Xemnas said, "go on, as long as you have it worked out, do not interrupt me again about it." Relieved, Demyx nodded and poofed back up stairs, to Axel's room.

"How'd he take it?" Axel said casually.

"Surprisingly well, really. He seemed busy, thank goodness... he was too sidetracked to get his panties in a bunch about it." the blonde smiled gratefully.

Axel smirked, "Great! We're off the hook, not like you're going to be in much of a hurry to get back into your room, anyways." Demyx blushed a bit as Axel snickered. 

"Come on, i'm hungry." Demyx changed the subject, though it was a good subject to switch to. Food! Axel liked food, and neither had eaten yet since lunchtime the previous day. It was now after dark, boy Xemnas' lectures were long.

"Food sounds good," the flamey redhead agreed, and the two lazily made their way down to the kitchen. Lazily meaning, of course, easy and effortless poofing. Once there, Axel opened The Organization's huge fridge, where it always seemed there was absolutely everything to choose from. Never low on eggs, never out of milk. One of the nicer things about living in the castle. "Whatcha want?" he said.

Demyx shrugged. "Pancakes?" he picked the first thing that popped into his head.

Axel nodded and pulled out the milk and the butter, and set them down on the counter. "Can you get the mix from the pantry?" 

"Mhm," Demyx wandered over to the pantry, a big walk-in closet type of deal that was packed with various non-refrigerated foods. "Is that all we want? I'm good with just pancakes." he called out to Axel while scanning the shelves for the pancake mix.

"Yeah, pancakes are good." Axel replied, enjoying the chance to cook. Demyx wasn't much of a cook, but this redhead was pretty good at it. The only thing Demyx liked to cook was cookies. The redhead chuckled quietly, 'Dem's pretty good at baking cookies though..." he thought to himself happily. Demyx brought over the mix and Axel went about mixing, pouring, and flipping up some pancakes for them both. When he was done, he brought out two plates, ready, and set them out on the table, where Demyx sat, waiting patiently with a jar of peanut butter. This was actually the first time they had eaten pancakes together, so Axel was confused. "What's with the pb?" he asked curiously.

Demyx opened up the jar and slathered some of it's contents out onto his pancakes. "Peanut butter is awesome on pancakes." he said happily. "Thanks for the breakfast, Axe"

"No problem..." Axel smiled at his love's strange habit and poured some syrup on his own plate of warm cakey goodness, then passed it to Demyx. "Syrup too?" he wondered.

"Yes please." the blonde took the syrup and poured that all over his plate, too. With that, the pair sat and ate in each other's company, content. When they were done, both took up their plates, and in Demyx's case, peanut butter, and put their things away. Axel would have probably left his plate if he did not live in this big castle with Xemnas, but he did, so he had to. The two poofed back up to Axel's room, quiet and full after their after dinner time breakfast, and plopped down onto the bed together. They smiled at eachother, happy with this new relaxed feeling between them both. They now realized how tense the atmosphere had been before. Axel, lying on his side, faced Demyx and wriggled closer to plant a small kiss on his lover's cheek. Demyx giggled at Axel and turned to face the redhead. He smiled, and Axel began to wrap his arm around Demyx to pull him closer. Demyx blushed, curling up against Axel. 

Having never been in this situation before, Axel took the opportunity to say something he had been wanting to say to Demyx ever since they first met... "You're so beautiful." But he felt a bit silly to just blurt this out. Demyx blushed like mad, not expecting Axel's remark. The redhead would soon learn how easily Demyx blushed, but for now he wasn't quite used to it. He smirked while Demyx covered his face with his hands. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"It's just... you're too sweet..." Demyx said shyly.

"No... anyone would be able to say that truthfully to you... you are beautiful."

Demyx smiled timidly and blushed some more, "What about you? You're- "

"Sexy? Handsome? Hot?" Axel butted in confidently.

The blonde smiled and rolled his eyes just a little. "All of those things and more." he said. With that, Axel got up off the bed and strolled over to the door, where he promptly locked it. Now, people COULD just poof in, but it was custom not to do so, simply because Xemnas said not to. Xemnas must have had a pet peeve about not having privacy or something, because he stated this rule, first thing, to everyone who came into The Organization. Weirdo. So anyways, Demyx blushed even more than he was before, seeing this. Turning, Axel smirked and looked at his flushed friend in such a way so that the little red light in the room from the various lava lamps shone against his eyes, making them burn bright green, with highlights of a warm, lively red. Demyx wasn't shocked, just nervous and extremely excited. So he found nothing to say. He just looked straight back at Axel, who was making his way back to the bed. Upon getting to the bed, Axel climbed up onto it and kicked some of his clothing off of it and onto the floor. He then climbed over to Demyx and smiled down at the blonde, who was still sort of just lying there, blushing, until realizing how dumbfounded he must have looked. Axel smirked and leaned down to kiss his cute little blushing love, but he couldn't help but to brush his lips against Demyx's softly before actually kissing him. Demyx reached up and placed a hand on Axel's cheek, and the redhead responded by sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

Demyx let out a small sound that is kind of hard to explain, but it was obviously because of Axel's little response. 'Oh jeez,' Demyx thought quickly to himself, "Axel's freaking hot." and he meant it literally, because this redhead really was making the air around the two rise in temperature. Axel didn't seem to mind, but niether did Demyx, so he guessed it didn't really matter. So he slid his own tongue against Axel's. Lightly, Axel drew an invisible circle on Demyx's tummy with his fingers. Demyx squirmed a bit at this, so the redhead took that as a 'go on?' and slid his hand up the blonde's undershirt(since both of them had taken their heavy coats off since the meeting). Demyx whined under Axel's touch. Apparently, the seme knew what he was doing. Pretty soon, Demyx's shirt was off and Axel's pants were unzipped, and Axel was having fun exploring the cute little uke's chest freely. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat by now, and Demyx suddenly got an idea. He effortlessly created a rain effect over the two, and droplets of water fell down onto them. Axel gasped, stopping him momentarily from his roaming.

"You're clever..." he whispered into Demyx's ear, and started sliding his hands up the blonde's thigh. 

"Uhn..." Demyx managed to let out, before biting his lip to refrain from being too loud.

Axel heated himself up even more now, and steam rose up all around the two. Now he was hot, wet, and steaming. 'Nothing'll stop us now' he thought to himself, and kissed Demyx deeply once again. "Ready?" he whispered to his uke, teasing him, then didn't hesitiate to slide the blonde's pants right down. Demyx bit his lip harder.  



	5. Realize

The next morning, it was very cold outside. First cold day of the winter, really. So the castle wasn't heated yet, as everyone was still asleep and hadn't been expecting the cold to come so suddenly this year. None of this bothered our two lovers, however, because of course, Axel had been naturally generating warmth for the both of them all night, which had even caused Axel's bed to dry overnight. The two lay, the blonde curled up in the other's warm hold, fast asleep as the sun struggled behind winter clouds. Demyx's eyes were the first to open. 'Mehh... more sleep' he thought sleepily, and turned onto his other side. In doing this, he came face-to-face with his redhead, who he wasn't quite used to seeing sleeping right next to him in the morning yet, so his first instinct was to squeak with surprise. And so he did, but only a little. Axel replied with a twitch of his nose, as if a fly had landed there for only a fraction of a second. Demyx sighed with relief upon realizing that he didn't squeak too loudly, and that previous night had not been a dream. "Axel... love." he whispered, placing his hand gently against Axel's cheek, then simply curled back up into the redhead's arms and fell asleep again. Around an hour later, he stirred once more. This time, after yawning and stretching out a bit, Demyx wriggled off the bed and suddenly noticed how cold it was in the room. Though he didn't get the full of it, since Axel's room was generally warmer than the rest of the castle. So he threw his cloak on and poofed down to the kitchen as quietly as he could.

After trying out the waffle iron and finding it to be relatively simple, Demyx cooked up a quick breakfast for himself and Axel. He then poofed back up to Axel's room, quite proud. The tray he carried with him had four waffles, syrup, butter, a cup of coffee, a cup of orange juice, and peanut butter on it. Demyx set it down on the side table next to the bed and sat beside his redhead, smiling down at him. "Mmm... muffins?" Axel murmured, obviously still asleep, so Demyx thought.

"No, Axe. Waffles?"

"noo... Demy... muffins." Axel insisted.

Demyx rolled his eyes and prodded the redhead."Love, lookie what I made fer us, hm?"

"Mmm. Waffles." Axel opened his eyes sleepily and sat up, "awesome, Demymuffin..."

"Demymuffin?" the blonde asked, blushing a bit.

Axel blinked to wake himself up more and leaned over to kiss Demyx on the cheek. "Yeah." Apparently it was a new nickname he had dreamed up. They both seemed to like it.

"Well... alright. Axel... Axelcakes." he giggled. Axel smiled. The blonde picked up the tray and sat it carefully on the bed in front of them, "Breakfast?" Axel nodded happily and they both dug in. Axel drank his coffee and Demyx his juice, and all was warm and fuzzy.

It was then that there was a quick knock on the door before Saix burst in. "Superior has ordered me to inform the two of you to go on an errand. The heater is out of order and a part must be picked up." he paused for a moment to notice the situation, which was Axel sitting either naked or with shorts on, in bed with a still-cloaked Demyx, eating waffles. He couldn't tell about Axel because the blankets were still covering the bottom half of him. "The both of you are to acquire the part and bring it to Number One as soon as possible." then he simply poofed away. The two still left in the room knew that 'as soon as possible'; really meant 'get off yer lazy asses right now and do it or else'. So, they reluctantly left their waffles and readied themselves to go out on this little errand. Axel(he had indeed been butt-naked) threw on some undergarments and his cloak, simply because it was the easiest thing to grab at the time. But a few moments later, both of them realized that they shouldn't have their cloaks on because they wouldn't be poofing there, and they would look ever so suspicious walking down to the store in huge, identical black cloaks. Besides, The Organization was getting more and more heard of, and they could(although it would be unlikely) be recognized. The two grumpily shed off their cloaks and ruffled through their respective drawers, looking for something warm to put on... though Axel didn't have much to worry about on finding anything specifically toasty. Once re-clothed, Axel found Demyx in the hallway(since Dem had to go into his own room to get clothes), layered quite thoroughly.

"Oh... I forget that others have to actually layer around this time of year..." he gloated. Demyx shot him a playful glare. The pair made their way out of the castle, and since they weren't expected to poof to their destination, took their time walking there. The air outside was, in Axel's opinion, quite comfortable, even relaxing, as it briskly bit his cheeks. Our blonde one, however, felt differently. 

A few minutes later, once out sight from the castle, Demyx shivered. "I'm coold." he whined in a slightly high-pitched voice as the two walked leisurely along their path. Not on purpose, this was just how it came out. Axel looked at Demyx and gestured quietly for him to walk closer to the redhead. Which he did, and Axel wrapped an arm around Demyx's back, sliding his hand partially down the blonde's jeans which, of course, instantly warmed him up. They then continued walking quietly, enjoying each other's company. It was still early, and the sun was still low in the sky. It would warm up later in the day. The pair both wondered when the first snow would be, because even through the cold, both knew the beauty of winter. Mostly the rest of the walk was pleasant, but just a simple walk, and the two found themselves at the parts store in good time. They picked up the part the castle's heater needed, and started on their way back. As they walked through town, Axel casually leaned down to plant a small kiss on the blonde's nose, and as he did, suddenly realized everything and everyone that was around them.

Now, throughout their whole trip, there had been many who gave strange looks, even stared a little. Even if he had noticed, Axel wouldn't have cared. But now as he kissed his lover innocently, one woman who happened to notice let out a confused and disgusted gasp. Axel's thoughts quickly organized themselves as he almost instantly realized that this small peck might have come across to some people as 'wrong'. This was the first time he had ever thought of this, and so, blushed a bit. "What's wrong?" Demyx whispered sweetly, but soon realized the answer on his own.

"Don't mind anyone else, Demy." Axel hissed, making up his mind not to give a flying fig about what anyone else thought(with the exception of the other Organization members...). But Demyx was still a bit frazzled. The two walked back to the castle at a slightly speedier pace from then on, and delivered the part to Xemnas right away without a word, which was just fine to the three of them. The job had been done, and in good time.

Matuska says: finally putting up another chapter! x.x for a while i got stuck and lost the motivation to write. so read and review! i need the inspiration to go on D: thanks to those already reviewed, it helps sosomuch. <3 


End file.
